Think About It
by Double Negative
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are arguably the world’s best Anbu captains, but when set up to work together on a mission against a strange enemy, something really weird happens. (Yaoi, SasuNaru, Yuri)


Disclaimer: I think you can figure this one out on your own.  
  
Warnings: Technically Yaoi, but can be viewed as Yuri. NONE IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH!  
  
Quick BP/N: I've had this lying in my computer for like 3 months, and I've finally decided to post it. I also have another SasuNaru almost done and the next chapter of Mental Block is a quarter done. I hate the title Mental Block, it makes me angry! Anyway... The next chapters will be longer, but I still don't have a stable plot.  
  
My goal that doesn't relate to this story at all: To eventually write a story with an angst Sasuke.  
  
----- [The things between these are flashbacks.]  
  
~*~  
  
Think About It  
  
::Prologue::  
  
~*~  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!"  
  
"Sorry, I had to go find some-"  
  
Naruto, even though he was really disoriented, did what was natural, "LIAR!"  
  
Then why was his voice so high-pitched? Why did he keep brushing back strands of... pink hair? And, while he was at it, why were his clothes so goddamn tight!?  
  
Okay Naruto, don't make any sudden movements and turn your head slowly.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Right.  
  
WHY WAS A YOUNGER HIM STANDING RIGHT THERE?!?!?!?  
  
Take some deep breathes, in, out, in and try to remember what happened before hand.  
  
Oh, yea, don't forget to breathe out.  
  
Good job.  
  
-----  
  
"Sasuke! Move out of the way! My team is trying to dispose of this baka!"  
  
"Hn. Dobe, I was assigned this mission too."  
  
Naruto, universally known as 'dobe', just sneered before jumping off, his team following silently behind. The aforementioned Sasuke smirked and beckoned for his team to follow, as he went after the angry blond, the foliage whapping him in the face.  
  
Yes, it was true. Anbu captains at their finest: Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
By the time Sasuke caught up with the blond they were already engaged in fight with the enemy shinobi. The headbands gave them out as hidden mist ninja's, and that made Sasuke wince, how annoying. He gave his group quick orders before monitoring the scene. His and Naruto's team worked well together despite their leaders. Each of them could work collectively to dispatch their enemies. But as typical Naruto, the blond was working on the biggest and most powerful one by himself.  
  
Typical people were annoying. [1]  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes before heading towards the struggling kitsune. He had to try so much harder when Naruto was around. Sigh.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the clearing, the Naruto in question could say he was doing fine. He didn't need Sasuke's help! The punch in the stomach he just got... well he meant for that to happen!  
  
...  
  
What was he kidding himself?  
  
"Sasuke-baka! Get your ass over here!"  
  
He heard a whoosh as Sasuke joined the fray. Well, what used to be a fray. If some random person came strolling in they would be very confused, because in what fight would everyone be frozen? And with no ice around at all? Naruto was just as confused as that random person would have been. Why were his team members stopping in the middle of an attack? Why were the enemies moving in slow motion?  
  
Looking over, he could spot a growing smile on the grotesque and contorted face of his enemy.  
  
"What did you do!?"  
  
Sasuke paused in his seal motions and looked around; also noticing that time seemed to have stopped. He also noticed that Naruto's angry question was aimed at him.  
  
"You stupid ass! It wasn't me, who's in front of us? Yes, Naruto, you win a prize! IT'S THE ENEMY. Can you at least try to not act stupid?"  
  
"Shut up, Sas-uke! Who's good now?" [2]  
  
You could see the frustrated look on even the large mist shinobi's face. He always got the thick, dim-witted enemies, or at least in his opinion they were. He was superior! To everybody! :::Insert evil laughter:::  
  
"Goodbye, you're good, but not good enough. I'm surprised that your power resisted my first jutsu, but no one ever gets through this one."  
  
Naruto blinked before directing his glare onto the non-worthy, that's right, non-worthy adversary.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"----No Jutsu!" [3]  
  
Their senses dulled and everything went black, how typical, this was bound to happen eventually.  
  
----- [4]  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Naruto looked up, he couldn't believe it! He was in a younger Sakura's body. S-A-K-U-R-A! Like, come on! Why couldn't it have been anyone else? He felt very uncomfortable, ugh, actually he felt gross! No offence to Sakura or anything. Heh.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"I like your new makeup job."  
  
What? Sakura wore makeup at this age? Why didn't he remember this conversation? Moving his head away before Sasuke and... himself could see, he looked in the refection that the water gave off. He couldn't help but gasp. On the face of the young Sakura was whisker marks. Dammit! The kyuubi came with him?!? How?  
  
Clapping his hand's over the whisker-like scars he tried to keep his-no, Sakura's face shadowed as he said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Uh...Ano..."  
  
Which was nothing.  
  
Kakashi blinked as his only girl student disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Waving it away he squinted, when did she learn to do that?  
  
Something was up and he was going to---, actually he didn't care that much at the moment. Yawning, he gave orders to his students.  
  
"We're going after her." Sasuke grunted and Naruto was still in a stupor. Finally coming back to reality, Naruto visibly shook his head to clear it. He had to get Sakura back! So he did one thing he could think of, trying to call 'Sakura' back.  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaan!"  
  
A lot of help that did.  
  
~*~  
  
Sasuke shook his head and looked up. He seemed to be sitting down in a restaurant, he could tell that much by the grill in front of him. But since when was he sitting at a table? And with Shikamaru, Chouji and the Sensei that was surgically attached to his cigarette? Last time he checked he was in a forest, and about 10 inches taller.  
  
"Ino, you were saying something?"  
  
"More like complaining..."  
  
'Ino' was silent. And that's what worried the other's sitting at the table; all except for Chouji (who was stuffing his face) watched her warily.  
  
Sasuke gave them reproachful looks, why were they looking at him? Why was he even sitting with them? And most of all, why did they call him Ino? When he thought about it his body did feel a little weird...  
  
Oh, shit.  
  
Seeing his reflection in the window was all he needed. If he wasn't trained to keep his emotions in check he would've blanched. He was in Ino's body! And by the looks of the others they weren't in the proper time zone.  
  
Not at all.  
  
"I have to go!" Wincing at the sound of his, no INO'S voice he ran out of the restaurant, long blond hair whipping in his face. Stupid long blonde pony-tailed...hairy hair! [5]  
  
Wow, that was so dumb; he just almost put himself into shock. Never mind! He had to get back on track! Think Sasuke, think. What happened?  
  
He was fighting a mist ninja, a powerful one too. This must have been his doing. He had to find Naruto, and fast.  
  
He wasn't going to suffer alone.  
  
(Not this time.)  
  
~*~  
  
[1] - Sasuke's starting to sound like Shikamaru. @_@  
  
[2] - Get it? Sas-uke? AHAHAHAHA! Yes, I'll shut up now.  
  
[3] - They didn't hear the name for reason! I swear! It's not the fact that I'm not creative enough to make up my own name!! Really!  
  
[4] - The flashback is in both Sasuke's and Naruto's point of view because I intertwined it. Sasuke is remembering at the same time...kind of. It's a little confusing.  
  
[5] - Sasuke's smart when he tries hard! ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
This is just the prologue, I'm trying really hard to develop my writing and hopefully the next chapter will be MUCH longer. Hopefully. I'm not sure if I should make Sasuke and Naruto a couple already or later. But either way their will be Yuri because they are stuck in girl's bodies. This chapter was just to give you a feel of the story, and if you like it, review! If you didn't please tell me why.  
  
Here's a little thing that might help people who only read the manga: Sasuke is not pronounced 'Sa-su-ke' it's actually said as 'Sas-skay' or 'Sa- skay.' Yes, I just wanted to share that.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Those exclamation marks were to get your attention, but anyway. If anyone who's reading this can write lemons/limes and is willing to help me with a SasuNaru story, please, I mean PLEASE contact me. I have the story already written out but the lime part is awful. PLEASE help! ANYONE!!! Okay, I'll stop. But if you're interested I'll send you the story and you can see if you want to try it out. Just attach your e-mail, and if you want to in a review. Thanks in ahead to anyone who's going to try!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yes, please VOTE for any other couples you may want and if Naruto and Sasuke should be a couple already! Ciao!  
  
-----Bronze Polish 


End file.
